


Бродяга и джентльмены

by mishmedunitsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с кинк-феста: Постхог. АУ - Сириус выжил. Однажды, совершенно случайно, совершенно ничего не подозревая, Сириус натыкается на занимающихся сексом Гарри и Снейпа. Он в полнейшем ахтунге, в шоке, в истерике, он вообще и подозревать не мог об их ориентации, не то чтобы об отношениях. Но при этом в ужасе ощущает, что возбуждается от этого зрелища. POV Сириуса, поподробнее, с упором на наблюдения и впечатления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бродяга и джентльмены

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/gifts).



> 2012 год) не бечено и уже не будет.
> 
> автор - аморальная тварь, Сириус - алкаш и мудила, Снейп - фанонный, Гарри - сверху.

— Ну, за прекрасных ведьм!

Старинные бокалы из блэковских закромов, чудом уцелевшие после визита Флетчера, взмыли над столом, мелодично звякнули друг об друга и снова вернулись в руки собутыльников. Гарри кивнул чуть задумчиво, отвел глаза — но все-таки пригубил немного. Сириус же лихо замахнул сразу все содержимое бокала, скривился, но тут же продолжил рассказ:

— Так вот, говорю тебе: самые скромницы бывают огого какими чертовками в постели. Главное, бывает и на вид ничего особенного, неприметная совсем — но когда дашь ей понять, что для тебя она королева, такое начинается! — он махнул рукой Кричеру, чтоб подавал еще закуски — Гарри этим вечером в основном ел, а не пил, с занятий в Школе авроров он всегда возвращался голодный как волк. 

Сириус наверстывал пропущенное время общения с крестником очень рьяно, правда, взялся почему-то не с того конца, как считали Гермиона, Молли, Артур — да в общем-то, почти все вокруг. Но Гарри пока все устраивало — спиться волшебникам почти не грозит, это надо уж очень сильно постараться, а вот как следует расслабиться его крестному не помешало бы. Упаси Мерлин, конечно, выказывать ему сочувствие — Сириус бесился от намеков на «все эти обстоятельства», с пеной у рта доказывал, что он «в порядке». Гарри кивал головой и улыбался. И прощал чудом вернувшемуся из-за Арки — почти с того света — крестному все его неуместные выходки. На то, чтобы понять, что сладости, полеты на метле над маггловскими поселениями и прочие детские радости уже не интересны как-то в одночасье повзрослевшему мальчишке, который упорно помнился толстощеким младенцем, у Сириуса ушел почти год. Как же трудно было принять то, что фактически они с сыном Джеймса теперь стали ровесниками — двадцатилетний Гарри во многих вопросах был куда разумней и рассудительней сорокалетнего «названного отца», так и застрявшего в своей счастливой, но безалаберной юности. 

Теперь же у Сириуса появилась почти навязчивая идея: научить Гарри обращаться с женщинами. Казалось совершенно немыслимым, что такой видный парень, сын известного по юности дамского угодника, красавец, герой всего магмира — и прозябает в одиночестве! И главное, не было недостатка в желающих скрасить одиночество Гарри — но вот он сам… то ли робел, то ли боялся обязательств, то ли по глупости «ждал свою единственную», теряя шанс на такие прекрасные в своей необязательности отношения с восторженными поклонницами… Сириус и сам не знал, чего больше в его желании свести наконец крестника с какой-нибудь девицей. Может, таким образом, как через проводника, он сам почувствовал бы себя чуть живее. Может, исподволь был бы не против уже заиметь даже и «внучатого крестника» — вот малышу-то точно понравятся и ласковая лохматая псина в исполнении «дедушки Сириуса», и пакетики ирисных снитчей в золотистой сахарной пудре, и первые уроки полетов на метле… 

Однако Гарри был крепким орешком. На осторожные расспросы вокруг да около он отвечал не менее окольными невнятностями. А на прямой вопрос, заданный в такой же пятничный вечер у камина, ответил, глядя в пол, что всему свое время — теперь на первом месте учеба, а личная жизнь подождет. Такой глупости Сириус не мог простить даже любимому крестнику — впрочем, уже поняв, что ругань и воззвания к разуму (и либидо) не помогут, он решил действовать хитростью. Заинтересовать, заманить, описать все это в таких красках, чтобы ему захотелось попробовать самому. И вот уже несколько месяцев все их традиционные посиделки на двоих (иногда присоединялся Рон, но Гермиона с некоторых пор была резко против) заканчивались на одной теме: бабы… простите, женщины Сириуса Блэка. Вот и теперь…

— Ты, Гарри, даже не представляешь, на что способна девушка без комс… комплексов, — язык у Сириуса уже слегка заплетался. Он мечтательно прикрыл глаза, запрокинул голову — на жилистой шее дернулся кадык, с утра уже слегка заросший седоватой щетиной. — Была у меня одна магглочка. Подцепили двух подружек с Ремом в баре в Чизвике, правда, Рем, сам понимаешь, там был вроде прицепа — сам не едет, и другим не помогает. Сидел и улыбался в уголке — да-да, вот как ты сейчас. Так что «его» девочка быстро обиделась и уехала домой на такси. А моя… кажется, Шерри, или Шелли — да неважно. Точно как я говорил — ничего особенного на вид. Полненькая шатенка, с виду скромница, юбочка по колено, косметики почти никакой. Но какой-то был огонек в глазах, «чертовщинка», как говорят магглы, — Сириус тоже распахнул глаза, подался вперед, неловко взмахнул рукой, подбирая слова. — В общем, я понял, что скучать не придется. Вызвался проводить — мотоцикл, конечно… Думал, она уже по дороге начнет обжиматься — нет, сидит строго на расстоянии, насколько можно. Хотел скорость прибавить, чтобы точно прижалась посильнее, да побоялся, вдруг слетит. 

Гарри откровенно скучал — двигал по тарелке куриные косточки, собирая из них то одно, то другое магическое животное, изученное сегодня на аврорских курсах. Кричер страдальчески вздыхал в углу. Сириус вещал, размахивая бокалом, из которого то и дело летели капли:

— …И вот, ты понимаешь, пустая квартира, ни мамы, ни папы, ни соседки — казалось бы, задирай юбку и поехали. А она делает вид, что мы чай пришли пить. Глазки в пол, «тебе с молоком?», «а где учишься?» и прочая херня. Я уже на взводе, подошел, прихватил за бока — хватит кокетничать, мы же оба хотим одного и того же. Держу крепко, даже грубо, самому стыдно — что это я, Мерлинов хребет, не смог по добру уломать девчонку? А она как-то в руках у меня обмякла, кажется, вот-вот рыдать начнет, я испугался, ослабил хватку… И тут эта чертовка как развернется, как швырнет меня к стене… — в голосе Сириуса послышалось такое неприкрытое удовольствие, что Гарри заинтересованно поднял голову. — Рубаху на груди рывком, пуговицы летят… В ширинке только молния — вжжжик, а она уже на коленях… 

Сириус заговорил отрывисто, на выдохе, то и дело облизывая губы, словно заново переживая те моменты, страстность его голоса не оставила равнодушным, кажется, даже Кричера — унылые вздохи затихли. 

— И ты понимаешь, мне даже делать ничего не пришлось — так меня там на полу у стенки и… Ну да, отымели. — Он хрипло рассмеялся, дергая кадыком. — Лежу я, только звезды хватаю с неба, она на мне скачет… И знаешь, что под конец сделала? Никогда не забуду… Я уже почти готов кончить, только жду ее — неудобно вперед дамы, понимаешь, Сохатик! А она… — Сириус закатил глаза, мечтательно улыбнулся, — она облизала как следует палец, изогнулась назад, и этим пальцем изловчилась мне в… — У Гарри на этом моменте неожиданно загорелись глаза, он вытянул шею, стараясь не пропустить ни слова — но Сириус вдруг резко замолчал, выпрямился в своем кресле, тревожно посмотрел на крестника: — Хотя, знаешь, тебе и правда ни к чему это слушать. В общем, был классный оргазм, до сих пор вспоминаю. — Окончание рассказа явно было скомкано, Гарри смотрел недоуменно — это было не похоже на крестного. Обычно он разглагольствовал до тех пор, пока не засыпал в том же кресле, откинув голову на спинку и смачно похрапывая. 

— Кричер, убери тут все! — Сириус гулко хлопнул в ладоши и встал, пошатываясь с кресла. — Гарри, я спать. Все, не могу больше, уже огневиски где-то в ушах плещется. Нет-нет, не провожай, доберусь… — он почти со злобой оттолкнул руку Гарри, которой тот пытался перехватить его за талию. — Не совсем еще развалина, доберусь сам.

*  
С похмелья Сириус, сколько себя помнил, всегда был отвратительно деятелен. Вскакивал ни свет ни заря, ужасая этим мающихся до полудня в постелях друзей. Обязательно находилось какое-нибудь малоприятное дело, которое как раз отлично подходило для состояния злобно-упертого, когда ни до кого и ни до чего нет дела — то есть как раз похмельного утра Сириуса Блэка. Очередной мучительный разговор с Регулусом, написание эссе для Слагхорна, полировка метлы — как ни странно, он терпеть не мог это занятие, только с похмелья древко просто сверкало от гладкости. Иногда в планах была мелкая драчка со Сопливусом — вместе, конечно, было веселее, но в одиночку он получал от этого какой-то особенный, яростный кайф, разгонявший кровь так, что к завтраку от похмелья не оставалось и следа. А если к тому же успеть пробежаться в Лес и перекинуться, пронестись в собачьем облике пару кругов по опушке, чтобы уши свистели по ветру, поваляться по влажной траве, потом встряхнуться, словно выгоняя из головы всю дурь и муть… В общем, день начинал играть совсем другими красками. 

И сейчас, слава Мерлину и Гарри Поттеру, ему не надо было скрываться, сидеть взаперти в затхлом блэковском гнезде — значит, утро можно было провести с пользой. Была пара вопросов к владельцу дрянной лавчонки на задворках Лютного, куда еще не добрались авроры: Сириусу-то на фамильное серебро и побрякушки было наплевать, но это было наследство Гарри. Было дело в Министерстве: по половине бумаг он все еще числился умершим — причем фантазия чиновников то приговаривала его к поцелую дементора за побег, то умерщвляла, как и было дело, в Арке, то почему-то числила среди убитых в Последней битве. Доказать, что жив — может, и не докажешь, но хотя бы надо привести это дело к общему знаменателю — пусть он погибнет как герой, а не как преступник. Шепотом наорав в гостиной на Кричера, меланхолично полировавшего вчерашние бокалы, но не приготовившего завтрак, Сириус буквально вылетел из дома — без метлы, окрыленный лишь похмельной ненавистью ко всему миру. В ближайшем закоулке перекинулся в Бродягу — и потрусил к Диагон-аллее.

*  
Видимо, в его собачьей жизни наступила черная полоса. Или белая — если считать черный цвет счастливым для черного пса по фамилии Блэк. Старикашка из Лютного юлил и выворачивался, как взбесившийся флоббер-червь, но так и не вернул вещи. Особенно жалко было старинное серебряное блюдо с сапфирами — наверняка будущей жене Гарри оно бы понравилось. В Министерстве его пинали от одного сонного клерка к другому, пока он не «нагавкал» на самого наглого — тут же на шум выскочил откуда-то Перси Уизли, сначала было залебезил перед чистокровным из столь благородного семейства, но потом вспомнил, что прав у этого благородного меньше, чем у домового эльфа до реформы Грейнджер-Лавгуда, и позвал охрану. Не успел Сириус дойти до приемной Кингсли и назвать себя — как этот прилизанный гаденыш позвал охрану! Ну, видимо, придется просить Гарри повлиять на этого юного бюрократа, пока Сириус в запале не навестил Нору и не сломал ненароком его слишком высоко задранный нос. Или уж сразу через Кингсли… Нет, это уж совсем на крайний случай. Пока можно пободаться и самому, сил и куража хватит — пусть знают, на что способны «мертвые» Блэки!

Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, он Бродягой обежал и пометил все окрестные улочки и подворотни. Загнал на дерево толстого котяру, дремавшего на каком-то крыльце, облаял комнатную собачонку, нагло взиравшую на него из окна. Пробежался по лужам, оставшимся после вчерашнего дождика, напоследок разогнал стайку воробьев, прикормившихся с какой-то радости прямо посреди площади Гриммо — и направился домой. Настроение было… почти удовлетворительным. Сейчас выпьют с Гарри чаю, а может, Кричер усовестился и приготовил какого-нибудь мяса — было бы совсем хорошо…

*  
Еще с раннего детства у Сириуса была привычка ходить почти неслышно — в их доме это был крайне полезный навык, чем меньше тебя замечали, тем меньше и попадало. Мародерская юность это лишь усугубила, отточила до автоматизма — кажется, он уже физически не мог случайно хлопнуть дверью или протопать по лестнице. Иногда это ставило в не совсем удобное положение: вот, например, давно хотелось бы забыть, как страшный сон, как Артур Уизли вылизывал рыжую киску Молли прямо на кухонном столе — не успели дети уехать в Хогвартс после каникул, как эта измученная домохозяйка показала мужу, где его место. С тех пор Сириус старался заходить на кухню лишь по крайней надобности, а за тем столом никогда не ел — уносил еду в комнату или в гостиную — и Гарри не разрешал. Наболтал какую-то чушь, что, мол, несчастливое место. 

А вот на Гарри с его девочкой он бы полюбовался с удовольствием, не раз приходила на ум такая мысль… Но увы, крестник не торопился его радовать красивыми порно-сценами, да и сам Сириус специально бы не стал смотреть — разве что наткнется случайно, как тогда в кухне с Уизли… или как сейчас. В гостиной. У камина. На диване. Гарри — с девочкой?! 

Если это была девочка, то Сириусу, пожалуй, стоило заказать очки. Или новые глаза — как у Моуди. Впрочем, и на мальчика это костлявое существо не походило, хотя, судя по низким гортанным стонам, явно было мужского пола. Сириус смотрел в щелку дверей, не веря своим глазам — его крестник трахал мужчину. Перегнувшегося через подлокотник дивана, бесстыдно выставившего бледный зад, самозабвенно подмахивавшего Гарри. Это было завораживающее, даже красивое, хотя и дикое зрелище: Гарри был полностью одет — джинсы, футболка с логотипом Пушек Педдл, — а его… гм, мужчина был обнажен, лишь с одной руки свисала на пол белоснежная рубашка. Гарри вбивался в тело под собой в каком-то странном рваном ритме, заставлявшем сердце пускаться вскачь — от грации и звериной мощи его движений. Смуглые крепкие руки сжимали бледные, поросшие темными волосками бедра до вмятин, до красноты. На выдохе изо рта Гарри вырывались сдержанные полустоны — на пару октав выше, чем у его… партнера — Сириус даже мысленно не мог подобрать слов для того, что творилось у него на глазах. Но от сплетавшихся в воздухе стонов и влажных, совершенно откровенных хлюпающих и шлепающих звуков, звучавших древней, как мир, мелодией — страсти, желания, обладания, — у него моментально потяжелело в паху, и воротник мантии взмок от пота. Кто бы там ни был с Гарри — подмахивал он вдохновенно, и процесс явно доставлял ему немалое удовольствие. Сириус тут же вспомнил — даже сквозь алкогольный туман — вчерашний разговор у камина — да вот же, тут все и было, Гарри сидел как раз в этом углу дивана, куда сейчас уткнулся лицом его — о черт! — пусть будет «друг» (Сириус мысленно попросил прощения у Джеймса, Ремуса и даже Питера).

Да, разговор вчера как будто стал прологом к кульминации, случившейся сегодня. Та девчонка, Шелли или Шерри… она засунула свой палец туда — в то же самое место, куда сейчас с таким щекочущим нервы тихим рычанием вколачивался Гарри. В задницу Сириуса Блэка. После чего его накрыл самый оглушительный оргазм за всю его жизнь. Да уж, к интересным результатам привела попытка заинтересовать Гарри женским полом при помощи своего личного примера. Всего один рассказ про палец в жопе — и вот тебе на, крестник уже пялит какого-то мужика прямо в гостиной их общего дома! Можно было бы посмеяться… если бы не было так тесно члену в старых джинсах — после возвращения из Арки Сириус долгое время толком не мог ни есть, ни спать, чуть-чуть отъедаться начал буквально пару месяцев назад, и гардероб уже взывал об обновлении. Впрочем, что гардероб — сейчас другое взывало, еще как взывало. Безумно хотелось тоже — срань Мерлинова, самое ужасное, что без разницы, как — снизу или сверху, просто хотелось. До прикушенной с кровью губы, до дрожи где-то внизу живота, до впившихся в ладони ногтей… Гарри плавно подался назад, отодвинулся так, что Сириусу стало видно в подробностях: вот он почти вытащил член — как вспышка какого-то невероятного заклинания, перед глазами на секунду показалась блестящая от смазки темно-розовая головка члена, растягивающая тонкую покрасневшую кожу ануса, резко контрастировавшую с белизной ягодиц… Вот снова плавно вошел, медленно, мееееедленнооооооо… И вдруг двинул бедрами так резко, что из горла его — Мордред с ним, пусть будет любовника — вырвался хриплый вскрик. В котором было ликование, страсть, любовь? — да, любовь… Кажется, на диване будет пятно, отстраненно подумал Сириус, тщетно прижимая рукой свой бунтующий в джинсах член. Гарри освобожденно, радостно выдохнул с каким-то почти детским всхлипом — и уткнулся лицом между торчащими лопатками, бережно обнимая худое тело любовника. Сириус, сполна насладившись зрелищем и звуками взаимного оргазма, уже начал на мягких Бродяжьих лапах отступать вглубь коридора — ему нужно было срочно посетить ванную… и можно бы где-нибудь добыть смазки — и попробо… Он мысленно прикусил язык, не решаясь озвучить это даже про себя. Ноги слабели с каждым шагом, а нужно было одолеть еще такой длинный коридор… Он прислонился к стене — на минуточку, чтобы только отдышаться…

*  
И услышал голос. Голос того, кто был с Гарри. Странное дело, почему-то, наблюдая за этим чудовищным актом — Гарри, Гарри, вчерашний худенький лохматый мальчик в нелепых очках, которому по привычке хотелось подарить метлу и целый мир в придачу — его малыш Гарри ебет мужика с волосатыми ляжками, — наблюдая за этим, Сириус, нерадивый крестный, настолько увлекся, что даже забыл мысленно поинтересоваться, кто там, под ним, кто так душевно подмахивает тощей задницей… 

Чуть хрипловатый, но все еще значительный — даже после укуса змеи Волдеморта, чтоб ей пусто было, не доделала свое дело до конца! — до боли, нет — до тошноты знакомый голос произнес слегка приглушенно:

— Ну-ну, Поттер, хватит на мне валяться, ты не пушинка. Встаем. 

Стенка за спиной поползла куда-то вверх — вернее, это Сириус сам начал оседать на пол, ноги не держали. «Убью. Убью! Вот сейчас встану, пойду и убью на месте!» — тукало в голове, как гной в нарыве, как самый жирный и наглый боггарт в ящике. «Повезло же ему, что он был снизу» — эта мысль проскользнула под первой, яркой и страшной, высунулась, помаячила, приводя в сознание. Повезло… Иначе точно бы убил — причем любого, не только Снейпа. 

Там в гостиной за дверью Гарри в ответ не то зевнул, не то застонал. Зашуршала ткань, деревянно брякнул ножкой об пол стул. Влажно зачмокало, послышалось довольное «мм-м» — Сириус не хотел, как Мерлин велик, не хотел знать, что это за звуки — но поцелуи невозможно было спутать с чем-то другим. — Ты не замерз? Одевайся скорее. Ох… как бы я хотел еще раз, но… — в голосе была забота и ласка. Гарри прошелся по комнате — к камину, раздалось тихое: «Инсендио».

— Не замечал в тебе тяги к эксгибиционизму, — сухой смешок заставил Сириуса сжать кулаки еще сильнее, чем пять минут назад, в попытке не обкончаться на пороге гостиной. — Ты говоришь, твой песик может вернуться в любой момент — и предлагаешь продолжить? — глухое рычание от того, каким тоном Снейп произнес это «песик», родилось где-то даже не в горле, а ниже, в груди — или в самой душе. Сириус резко выпрямился, сбросил одурь возбуждения, и решительно двинулся обратно к двери гостиной — пинком распахнуть ее и сказать этой ядовитой суке все, что накипело за эти годы, все, что взбурлило темным водоворотом за последние пять минут.

— Северус. — Голос Гарри был обманчиво кроток, но в нем звенела сталь. И тут Сириус, не веря своим ушам, замер у дверей, уже занеся ногу для пинка и руку — для удара:

— Гарри… — в голосе Снейпа звучала такая обнимающая, теплая нежность, что по спине пробежали мурашки, а горло сжалось. — Рано или поздно тебе придется рассказать — ведь ты сам этого захотел, сам предложил раскрыться. Пусть он узнает. Мне все равно, что он скажет обо мне — а тебя я сумею защитить. Но… — Снейп замолчал, тяжело сглотнув, и продолжил тихо, словно с трудом выговаривая слова: — Но он же не совсем идиот. И он любит тебя. Он не сделает тебе больно, Гарри. 

Сириус бесшумно опустил руку. Усмехнулся одними губами. Ответ Гарри он угадал, не дожидаясь, пока он прозвучит. 

— Он увидит, что я люблю тебя, а ты меня. — В голосе была железная — нет, алмазная убежденность. — И все будет хорошо… — судя по тому, как приглушенно это прозвучало, двое там в комнате обнимались. Для этого даже не надо было заглядывать в щелку. Но Сириус заглянул. Гарри стоял спиной к нему — полностью сплетясь, слепившись и слившись со Снейпом, закинув руки ему на плечи, повиснув на нем, как маленький — и он был защищен, как маленький, любимый ребенок, которым он был когда-то всего лишь год с небольшим в своей жизни. Был защищен теперь крепким, отчаянным объятием изящных рук, испятнанных зельями. Через его плечо прямо в глаза Сириусу смотрел Снейп. Спокойно и уверено, нисколько не удивившись его появлению. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, не отводя взглядов — и прочитали в них то, что знали уже и так: что никто из них не сделает Гарри больно. 

Сириус шагнул назад. Не в силах оторваться от этого зрелища. Шаг, еще. Наконец уперся в стену коридора. Снова усмехнулся, пожал плечами, покачал головой, приводя мысли в порядок. Это было невероятно — и все же было. Гадкий мальчишка Сопливус наконец-то стал в его глазах мужчиной. И Гарри тоже. И он бы… Мерлин, что?! Он бы не отказался взглянуть на этот процесс еще раз?! 

В ванную. За смазкой. Или нет — лучше в Министерство, на прием к Кингсли. Который все эти годы — еще с Хога, где учился на два курса старше — довольно выразительно поглядывал на Сириуса своими красивыми темными глазами… а какие у него губы… Решено: за смазкой — и в Министерство. Заодно, конечно, решить вопрос, жив он или умер. (Да, и конечно, надавать по ушам Перси Уизли!) Но статус в документах — это уже не столь важно. Главным было то, что таким живым Сириус не чувствовал себя уже очень давно.


End file.
